1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical heating device with a housing, which encloses a circulation chamber through which a medium can flow, into which heating ribs extend essentially parallel to one another, and which each of the ribs has a U-shaped recess which opens into a uniform connecting chamber which is separated from the circulation chamber by a partition wall provided in the region of the open ends of the U-shaped recesses, which accommodates at least one PTC heating element, which abuts oppositely situated inner sides of the U-shaped recess in heat-conducting contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical heating device of this nature is known from EP 1 872 986 which originates from the applicant.